


it was me

by hurtroad



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, M/M, Sharing a Bed, baby boy brian, brian being annoying pt 34543, cute shit, domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtroad/pseuds/hurtroad
Summary: “god wiped snot out of his nose and that was you.”― stephen king, the shining.jae just wants to read his book, but brian is clingy and wants attention.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	it was me

_ officious little prick,  _ jae thought to himself as brian started tickling the latter to the point of lost breath. jae just wanted to wind down, for he had a long day of sitting in front of the blank document all day, the blinking cursor taunting him. but he couldn’t deny it, the feeling of brian’s warm hands exploring jae’s body playfully  _ did _ make the older’s heart leap a little. he enjoyed the sound of brian’s silly evil laughter as it filled the room they shared, not only physically but on a deeper level. 

they spent the day they moved into their flat decorating the place happily, hearts beating with excitement to begin their lives together. the night they first slept in their new bed together, the first breakfast they shared in their new living room—it became so special. brian remembers the warm and fuzzy feeling coursing through his veins as he put up a framed picture of the two on their second-year anniversary. it was a basic-style selfie, arms extended, only their faces in frame — brian placed a big kiss on jae’s cheek which was full from the bright smile he wore upon his lips. 

brian smiled as he looked at the picture across the room from where their bed was placed.

“officious little prick,” jae scoffed as he pulled the duvet cover from under the pillows. brian threw himself on the mattress, making himself comfortable before jae could even crawl under the sheets. he grabbed the book from the nightstand on his side of the bed, threading his fingertips through the pages where the bookmark was carefully tucked in. jae reading out loud to brian as the younger rested his head on jae’s chest had become an essential point in their nightly routine — jae truly believed he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully if he hadn’t read at  _ least  _ a paragraph to his favorite boy. 

jae was re-reading a rather classic read he had originally blew through years ago, king’s  _ the shining.  _ after seeing the movie, he wanted to read the novel once more, compare the two pieces of work. jae had dreamt of having his work reimagined into a film, seeing his characters come to life, the words he had written with such intent and reason spoken on record in a piece of moving art. he felt himself beginning to imagine each word coming to life — that’s how he wrote best.

“ _ danny lay awake in his bedroom, eyes open, left arm encircling his aged and slightly worse-for-wear pooh,”  _ jae began as brian nuzzled his head on jae’s chest. brian took in the scent of his boyfriend’s presence, and the comfort it brought him. his tense muscles released as jae began to rub brian’s back in circular motions, as described in the story they were reading. brian placed a small kiss on jae’s sternum. 

“are you trying to distract me?” jae questioned. brian gave a sly smirk, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. brian noticed jae rolling his eyes before pressing their lips together. jae smiled into the kiss, pulling away gently and patting brian on the head, gesturing for him to rest.

“ _ he shifted uneasily in his bed, his eyes searching out the comforting glow of the night light.” _

“your voice is so sexy.”

jae drops the book in his lap, giving brian an unamused look. “bro, please. i would  _ really _ like to actually read more than one page tonight. stop making me panic.”

brian smiled at that. “haha. i make you gay panic?”

“yes, now shut up and let me read.”

“make me.”

that earned another death glare from jae. “oh i’ll make you, my friend. i’ll make you — “

“that was a hint for you to kiss me, dummy.” brian grabbed jae’s wrist, which was raised in the air, book in hand, ready to whack brian upside the face. the younger pulled jae down on top of him, laughing at the fact that he  _ won.  _ jae grabs brian’s face, giving him another death glare straight in his eyes before resting his forehead upon the latter’s. 

“don’t call me a dummy,” jae whispered. his breath surfaced brian’s lips teasingly. the older kissed the supple area next to brian’s lips, taunting the boy even more. “i would really like to read my book. you’re lucky you’re cute.”

brian giggled childishly and lightly slapped jae’s shoulders. jae leans next to brian as the younger looks up at the other. jae rests his head on his hand, the other caressing brian all over. the gesture made the younger drift off a little — jae’s hands were oh-so gentle and oh-so soft, and the sound of his breath and quiet hums were insanely serene, brian couldn’t help but feel himself fall into a sweet pit of slumber. 

“hey,” jae whispered, placing his fingertip at the end of brian’s nose, waking him up again. “there’s something on your face.”

jae leaned down to place a soft peck on brian’s nose, then his cheek, then finally his lips. warmth enveloped his mouth as brian opened up and let jae’s tongue in,  _ gently _ as usual, of course — that same soft, warm, fuzzy feeling filling his chest as when he first hung the frame of the both of them on the wall across from where they lay. 

“it was me. haha.”


End file.
